History class notes! HETALIA STYLE
by caco-holic
Summary: this is a bunch of collabs. me and my guy Friends make in history class off the top of our heads based on our WWII notes. based around Rusame mainly, this will continue onto and through the Cold War, Rated T just in case and cause of surprise in Cold War
1. Connect 4

"UGH hurry up Ivan just put it in there"

"okay okay i will sheesh Americans…so pushy!"

"ah! Ivan ngh! t-that's! okay okay one more time kay'"

"you will give in eventually, Da? i am good at this after all"

*gasp* " just hurry up and slide it in where you want!"

"if you insist"

"WAIT! WHAT NO! Ivan you cheated dude!"

"how can i cheat at connect 4 if the board is perpendicular to the table and your face is 3 inches from it?"


	2. Chess

This one i will admit to being slightly Cracky =)

"one more move and i will win this man!" Alfred said punching a fist in the air.

"Alfred you dropped a chess piece on the floor" said Ivan looking bored staring at the over excited nation across from the board.

"OH! ill get that!" he bends over ass in the air. Ivan stares changing from bored to highly amused suddenly slightly aroused. He flicks a chess piece on the floor

"oh! another just fell, can you get that, Da?". Alfred nods and bends over even more to reach it. Ivan smiles hungrily, then as Alfred stands up straight again he quickly puts on his best poker face.

"your turn Ivan" Alfred says oblivious. Ivan looks at the board realizing he would much rather play chess in the more…biblical sense, but makes a pointless move. Alfred grins and does a fast move, then purrs "Check mate"

Ivan couldn't hold it anymore. He flipped the board off the couch into the air with one hand, the other hand pointing at Alfred

"Lay down!" Ivan commands

Alfred stares up wide eyed at Ivan.

…..To be continued?….

LOL idk tell me how awesome we are XD and if we should collab. the rest of this particular chapt. into a separate full fan fic


	3. Sidetracking

**kk its me and my guy friends again with our notes. Sorry this one isn't Rusame, NEXT IS THO! but i thought this amusing and thought id share anyways**

Notes: Russia wasn't fond of Germany due to Germany backstabbing Russia after their Non-aggression pact

What my teacher said: "Russia wasn't going to make him forget, He had it in for Germany and he was going to drive it into him *more ranting of Russia stick and driving things in places*

Me:*first thought that pops up is Russia ramming his Metal pipe up Germany ass* LMFAO! OMG XD

My guy friend: No! you dirty pervert XDD LMAO


	4. 1945: Yalta conference

Notes: Roosevelt, Stalin and Churchill met up in Yalta to discuss what exactly to do with Germany ( note and a DID YOU KNOW since Stalin and Churchill HATED each others guts Roosevelt had to always sit/stand in between to "simmer down" the tension) Russia demanded half of Germany goes to him since Churchill didn't help we he needed aiding. U.S. decided to give in to his demands IF Russia Aided US to help defeat Japan and had his support

Teacher:*asking whole class* what did America want from Russia in return?

Guy Friend:…HIS LOVE!

Me:*bursts out laughing* =D YES!

**~~~OKAY SHORT FIC BASED ON THIS NOW!:~~~~**

Russia shows the other two of a map with his way of dividing Germany looking rather pleased. "you bloody dough face! why do you get half of Germany? and we are supposed to divide the other half amongst NOT ONLY me and America but that bloody frog as well!" England spat angrily at Russia looking like foam was about to come out of his mouth. Russia looks up beaming at him, but still keeping a calm composure.

"its what i deserve for your lack of help when i asked for it, seems fair to me now Da?" Russia said cooly as a dark aura was forming around him. America shifted and steadied himself just in case one lunged at the other he had to be prepared to stop it, cause after all he IS the hero. That was also really the only reason he had to be between the two, to keep them from killing each other, or well more like to keep RUSSIA from killing England. he sighed

"okay, Russia i need a favor". Russia tore his eyes from England to give America a much gentler gaze.

"Da?"

Americas cheeks tinted pink noticing the change in approach Russia gave. "I…I want you to help me attack Japan". England gaped at him "WHAT?"

Russia stared at America blankly, turning the question in his head and then nodded slowly "alright, in return though i want half of Germany"

"oh you've GOT to be joking?" England burst out looking at America wildly.

Russia smirked as he watched America start to shimmy closer to him yet still maintaining a dominate stance so England would fail to notice.

"it seems fair to me" America said shrugging. England seethed glaring.

"How on earth can that be fair he gets HALF of that damn country! and we get a small sliver!" . America flinched and blushed as he ended up backing up into Russia still staring at England. Russia lifted his hand up slowly and trailed a finger along Americas lower back saying its fine without England seeing.

"well we kind of own it to him man" America replied relaxing a bit.

"how? we are Allies we help each other when we need a favor, we don't bloody demand a fee!" England protested.

Russia tensed at the irony of England spewing out those words. America shook his head and eased back against Russia. "dude! did you like get amnesia over 1941? Russia Needed you then and WE WERE ALLIES then! and you gave him a straight up 'No'!" America Scoffed. England shook his head as if he didn't believe the words coming out of Americas mouth.

"preposterous! that was in the past then and not only me BUT you didn't even trust that communist dough face then even though he was Allies!" England snapped. America stiffened glaring at England, he knew technically this wasn't his battle, it should be England and Russia vocally Dueling this out but America just shrugged that off, i mean he so wasn't sticking up for the commie bastard. He blushed fighting off his thoughts let alone his Topsy-turvy feelings for the Russian he was currently leaning into.

he took a deep breath, calming his nerves "i may have not came over to help but i at LEAST send over supplies and weapons"

England stayed silent Glaring at both nations. America added "so at that note its only fair to let Russia have half of Germany"

England threw his hands up in the air "FINE! i don't care, we'll play this your way then!" and stormed out of the room on his way to drink himself to death at the nearest bar.

As soon as England left, America spun straight round staring up at Russia before purring out " as long as you promise"

Russia looked down at him "will do" he said simply. America frowned and pouted "i wanna hear you say it, to make sure you're not going to pull anything"

Russia rolled his eyes and smiled down at him " I will support you and help in you defeating Japan, happy da?". America smiled and got up on his toes then pecked a kiss on Russias nose

"yes, very happy"


End file.
